Pants manufacturing-Kevin Molnar
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write up on business: My pants manufacturing business is going to make all types of pants. Our mass variety of pants making will give us the competitive advantages over our competition. Our two main factories for manufacturing our product will be located in Toronto and Edmonton. From these two main factories we will distribute our product throughout all of North America. 3 jobs: 1. Truck driver- In charge of distributing our product to our consumers on time and on place you will have a minimum of one week to get it to whoever has put in a order. 2. VP Marketing- The Vice President of Marketing is responsible for the strategy, tactics and programs to create interest, demand and recognition for Acme Software Corporation and its products through the use of PR, Product Marketing, Creative Services, Advertising, Strategic Relationships, Direct, Event, Channel and Online Marketing. In addition, to ensure the product is demand driven, the Vice President of Marketing works with Product Marketing and Management to ensure the right mix of features, positioning and price. 3. Chief financial officer- The senior manager responsible for overseeing the financial activities of an entire company. The CFO's duties include financial planning and monitoring cash flow. He or she analyzes the company's financial strengths and weaknesses and suggests plans for improvement. The CFO is similar to a treasurer or controller in that he or she is responsible for overseeing the accounting and finance departments and for ensuring that the company's financial reports are accurate and completed on time. Truck driver: Yearly Salary 51,000$. Hourly salary 20$. VP of Marketing: Yearly Salary 130,000$. Chief financial officer: Yearly Salary 315,000. Truck Driver: 1. Do you have your license? 2. How long have you been driving? 3. Why do you want this job? 4. What experiences have you had with truck driving? 5. Have you ever failed at something/ what is it? 6. What have you been successful at? 7. Have you ever been arrested and for what? 8. Have you ever gotten a speeding ticket and how many have you gotten? 9. Why do you like truck driving? 10. Have you ever stolen from the business you work for and what did you take? 11. Have you ever driven drunk? 12. How much do you drink per week? 13. Do you ever do drugs? 14. Are you punctual? 15. How many employers have you had? VP of Marketing: 1. Why do you want this job? 2. What have you been successful at? 3. What are your past experiences with marketing? 4. Are you punctual? 5. What have you failed at? 6. What have you been successful at? 7. What are your strengths? 8. Why do you want this job? 9. Why do you think you deserve this job? 10. How many employers have you had? 11. Are you a good leader? 12. What leadership skills do you have? 13. Are you good working with people? 14. How many years of experience do you have? 15. Have you ever been arrested and for what? 'Chief Financial officer: ' 1. Why do you want this job? 2. What have you been successful at? 3. What are your past experiences with financing? 4. Are you punctual? 5. What have you failed at? 6. What have you been successful at? 7. What are your strengths? 8. Why do you want this job? 9. Why do you think you deserve this job? 10. How many employers have you had? 11. Are you a good leader? 12. What leadership skills do you have? 13. Are you good working with people? 14. How many years of experience do you have? 15. Have you ever been arrested and for what?